So Then Thus
by lookskindagreyout
Summary: Things are never as simple as they seem, and winter lasts a long time. A different kind of Walstrid, I think.
1. So

I once heard someone use the term 'so-then-thus', and it really made me curious. The phrase in itself doesn't mean much of anything, and can be used for even more than that. The only way I can assume it came to be was that someone clever strung it together from the triple meaning of the Italian _allora_. But, even then, it doesn't have the onus of the phrase. So Then Thus can be a great many things- in this case, a strange relationship between Walter Bishop and Astrid Farnsworth that can't at all be as easy as people assume it to be.

_*I do not own Fringe, quite obviously. Not that it wouldn't be a riot, if I did… but I don't, really._

Chpt. 1: So.

It was a smack on the wrist disguised as a affectionate pat, and a gentle murmuring of "Don't touch that." yet, still, she felt the warning went fairly deeper than a casual dismissal. She also found it the tiniest bit offensive, in the way his gentleness had been used. Why hadn't he simply said "Don't meddle, you're far too stupid"?

Astrid looked up at Dr. Bishop, whom only continued to move her hand away from the mass of wires, placing it back onto the tabletop. It did not seem to affect him, and did not seem to realize the kind of response he had elicited from her. Annoyance bent Astrid's features downward, "I know what I'm doing." and she pulled her wrist from his grip, returning to her task of untangling the mass.

He raised his eyebrows, and moved her hands again, "Don't," as if to a dull child.

Astrid looked to Peter for patience, and Peter obligingly rose, moving toward his father, "Walter, leave her alone, will you?"

Walter looked up at both of them, his brows furrowing, "No." he shook his head, pulling the mass of cables away from her and turning his back, ignoring them.

Peter sighed tiredly, "Walter, please."

No response. Walter was carefully twisting the cables in his fingers, in the same manner Astrid had been useing to untangle them, and Astrid sighed as Peter rolled his eyes, "Dr. Bishop," Astrid started to reason, "I can do it, really…"

Walter shook his head, muttering about colors and numbers before falling silent. Astrid rose from her seat, leaving the lab. Peter saw the frustration and hurt aggression on her face, and swiftly followed after her. Astrid walked a short way up the hall, and leaned back against the wall, scratching her forehead. "Hey," Peter said softly, sliding his hands into his pockets and standing beside her, "'You okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied shortly, crossing her arms across her front.

"Okay." They were silent for a few moments.

"I'm not an idiot," Astrid said at last, "but he keeps treating me like one. It-it's really starting to get to me, okay?"

"I know you're not an idiot. Walter knows it, too. Don't take it seriously, the guy's not even on this planet, most of the time."

"But he acts like I'm so _stupid_. And I know I am, compared to him…"

"Hey, no. Walter's a moron, okay? Anyone that would upset you like this is a moron," Peter smiled, and Astrid had to smile back.

"Thanks," she said softly.

There came a deep cry, and a loud crash, and Peter and Astrid jumped, rushing back into the lab, "I'm good!" Walter said quickly, nursing his hand as he stooped to gather the scattered cables and utensils from the lab floor, and he smiled up at them painfully, "Just a minor bit of a shock, I'm afraid, sorry."

"What did you do?" Astrid asked flatly, descending the steps as Walter stood, piling the articles onto the table. She took his hand, observing the burn that spanned the back of it, "Come on, let's get the aid kit." and he followed her as she moved toward the office. Peter only shook his head.

"Red was the hot feed, I'd forgotten," Walter was murmuring as Astrid pulled the case down from its bolted place on the wall, snapping it open and beginning to rifle through the contents in search of salve and bandages, "And the wires are old, the plastic is crumbling off, mostly…"

"If you didn't go on doing things so carelessly, you wouldn't-" Astrid paused from reading the instructions on the tube of salve, blinking up at the passive doctor, "…what did you say?"

"Hmm? Oh, those wires are terribly dangerous. I'm even thinking of replacing them, when I sort this mess out. The halo won't do much good if it electrocutes the applicant now, will it?" and he smiled at her.

"You didn't want me getting hurt," Astrid clarified, "that's why you wouldn't let me work with the wires, because I'd get electrocuted."

"Did you wish it? In such a case, I can construct a much more elaborate and sensual method, provided we have a more private setting-"

"Walter!" Peter snapped, disrupting him.

Walter gave a shrug, "I was just saying…" and he fell silent.

Astrid smiled and shook her head, twisting the cap from the salve and applying it liberally to Walters burn, rubbing it gently across the wound with her thumb. His hand suddenly tightened around her fingers, and she looked up at him. As if, once more, he was ignorant of his innocent transgression, he continued to watch her thumb move across his hand, and only blinked once, a nearly invisible sign of nervousness.

Astrid released him, turning for the bandages and tape.

xXx

Walter had turned to his pointless hobby of folding rectangular bits of paper into geometric spheres and flicking them up, to see if he could get them out of the high windows. So far, he'd managed a score of four. The snow kept interrupting him, as it flurried in.

At last, Astrid spoke up, "Can we _please_ shut that, Walter?" she was trying to type in ski gloves.

That was what he'd been waiting for. He climbed to his feet, lifting the broom and swatting away the window support to let it bang shut. "Thank you," she murmured as he swept past her in search of a fire extinguisher. He found a new, shiny, red one tucked away behind a box of filing, an hefted it up, returning to his seat. Astrid had returned to her task, paying him no more attention.

Walter spun in his seat, pulling the pin from the canister and taking aim, squeezing the long, thin, steel trigger. With a blast of icy air and flecks of white foam, the paper balls were cleared from his desktop. He smiled in satisfaction. Astrid did not respond.

"What's for lunch?" he asked, setting the extinguisher under his desk.

"What do you want?"

"A pomegranate," he answered immediately.

Astrid glanced up at him, "Walter, it's _January._ There's no way I can get you a pomegranate."

"Why not?"

"And a pomegranate isn't a meal, anyways. What about Italian?"

"Can you cook?" Walter asked.

"Yes. But I'm not cooking for you. Hurry up and decide, okay?" she shut her laptop, leaning back to rub her eyes tiredly.

"I don't want anything," Walter decided, getting up and shuffling away.

Astrid rolled her eyes, rising to follow him, "Come on, just choose something. I know you're hungry."

"Go away, I want to take a nap with Gene," Walter said, shutting the door before she could enter. He stood, holding his breath and listening. He could hear her sigh, and take a few deep breaths, gathering her composure. She turned, and her footsteps faded away. He turned as Gene nudged his palm with her wet nose. Walter gently stroked her cheek, thoughtful.

Walter awoke a few hours later a Astrid nudged his shoulder with the toe of her shoe, and he sat up, rubbing his eyes and picking straw from his hair. She dropped a pomegranate into his lap, and he stared up at her for a few moments, before she grew uncomfortable, and left.

Walter got to his feet, shuffling out and heading for his nearest set of surgical tools. Carefully, he cut the leathery skin of the fruit and ripped it apart, exposing the deep, wine-colored jewels of seeds clustered within. He licked the dark stains from his fingertips, and used tweezers to separate six seeds from their wax-like facets, placing them onto a tray.

Astrid had returned to her work when he placed them down before her, and stood back, watching her. She looked up at the display for a few seconds, and shook her head, retuning her eyes to her screen. "Do you get it?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Persephone and the pomegranate. The six months of winter."

"I said I got it, Walter."

"I guess you're in hell," and he turned away, his attempt lost.

"Why are you so annoying?!" Astrid blurted finally. Her face was flushed and angry when he looked over his shoulder at her.

Again, just what he'd been waiting for. Walter smiled, "I'm sorry. We don't get many visitors, in Hades."

There was hope for her yet.

xXx


	2. Then

Chpt.2: Then.

It had been the same bookshop where she had purchased his bible, actually. She had spotted him reading a periodical over the top of a star bucks cup, oblivious that the world around him moved. Astrid had rolled her eyes; trust it to her _one _off-day to run into Walter.

Immediately she shrank back into her aisle, looking around for Peter, hoping he would arrive to collect his father and depart. She grew concerned as she could not find him. She looked around the corner at Walter, as he turned the page, reading on.

Walter couldn't be out on his own, that was violating his parole. Astrid grew further confused and worried., and Walter flipped the magazine shut, placing it back onto the display. He took a drink of his coffee, and shifted the one item he had selected to the crook of his arm. It appeared to be a children's book.

Astrid never once thought to reach for her cell phone and simply call Peter to confirm his father's disappearance, and only found herself cautiously following Walter to the checkout counter, where he purchased the book, tightened his scarf, disposed of his Styrofoam cup, and left the store.

Astrid found it slightly bizarre to watch him shuffle through the regular foot traffic on the sidewalk like a _normal _person. How people seemed to take no heed of him, while, to her, Walter stood out like a sore thumb. He only held the book to his chest and watched the light, crossing the street. Astrid continued to follow.

All the way to the bus stop, and onto the bus. She sat in the back of the bus, where she could peak over the seat at him from time to time. Walter stood, one hand on the bar and the other parting the pages of his purchase as he read over it calmly. He was turning the page with his thumb when the bus stopped again, and Astrid's view was interrupted by a flurry of passengers boarding. She sat back to wait, and looked back up in search of Walter as the vehicle set into motion once more.

He was gone. Astrid cursed, twisting to look out the window.

"Hello, miss," he said cheerfully from the seat beside her, and Astrid jumped.

"Walter!" she stammered, flushing, "Hi!"

"Hi." his smile was unfaltering; he knew. Just how long he had known, she was unsure.

"Where's Peter?" Astrid asked, refusing to acknowledge the cause of his smugness.

"Back at the hotel. I snuck out a bit, actually. You caught me," he waved the book, indicating his motive.

"You shouldn't be out by yourself," Astrid said seriously.

"I know."

Sometimes, his absence of concern bothered her. Astrid shook it off, "It's dangerous, seriously. Peter is there to protect you, you know."

"Can you protect me, then?" Walter asked.

Astrid laughed, "From what?"

"I was thinking of the pigeons in the park. They're awfully territorial, you know, and quite fierce, when agitated. I'm feeble, they could beat me up." he very casually placed his arm across the back of her seat.

The grass was yellow with frost, and the city had long shut off the center fountain, lest the plumbing freeze and split, causing a very expensive job for public works. Fallen leaves stuck to the cement with the damp, disturbed only by their footsteps as their heels scuffed the walkway. They paused at a foot cart for a cup of coffee, and Astrid breathed in the steam, curling her fingers to warm her knuckles under the cardboard cover.

"Your hands are cold?" Walter questioned.

"I forgot my gloves at home."

"Do you want mine?"

"Nah. I'm fine; I'll just put them in my pockets, see?" she slipped her fingers into the zippered slits at her sides.

"That won't help. I'll have to hold them," Walter said quietly.

"What?"

He muttered something into his coffee.

A dog and his walker passed them, the first sign of life they had seen, apart form the pigeons. Walter only stared at the fact that the dog wore bootees, pondering the point. Astrid had laughed, shaking her head and deciding to leave him wondering.

"My knees hurt," Walter said at last as he stopped, lowering himself onto a park bench with a sigh.

Astrid sat beside him, looking up at the fading sunlight, "It's getting late anyways, Walter. We should get you back to the hotel, Peter's bound to be looking all over for you, at this point."

"Oh, wouldn't that be nice?" Walter said, and chuckled, "I think he's wishing I'd get lost, really."

"Aren't you, though?" Astrid smiled in return, "He's gonna kill me, when he finds out I didn't turn you in."

"I'm a person, not a coat ticket," Walter grumbled, and Astrid laughed. Walter looked up at her for a few moments, and looked back down at his knees with a quick sigh.

"What's up?" Astrid questioned.

Walter shook his head, "No, no, no." he banged his balled fists on his knees lightly, "Nope."

"What? You're freaking me out. I mean, not that you don't anyways. Should I call Peter?"

"Perhaps. Because I'm about to do something very, _very _stupid," He swallowed, his face gathering in determination. He glared up at her, and she recoiled slightly, alarmed.

Astrid exclaimed as Walter leaned over to her, pressing a quick kiss to her upper lip. He sat back, folding his hands together and glaring down at his knees.

"Walter-?!" Astrid managed.

"You can run, now. Off you go." he waved her away dismissively.

"Why would I run?" Astrid grinned, "That was so _cute_."

"Go away."

"You missed."

"I said go away!" he snapped, his ears turning red.

"Did you think I'd be freaked out? Why would I be freaked out?" Astrid pressed, grinning widely.

Walter stood, gathering his book and jamming his hands into his pockets as he stormed away. Astrid followed after him, as he glared strait ahead, fuming, "You can't plan something like this, Walter. Did you think you could?"

"Listen, you-!" he turned on his heel, raising a finger in warning.

"Are you mad at me?"

He swallowed back his rage, looking hopelessly disturbed, "…No."

"Then you're mad at _you_?"

"Yes. I've made a fool of myself, thanks very much. I'd really rather not stay around to-"

"Okay. Well, that's easy to fix. Kiss me again."

Walter stared, dumbfounded. Astrid tugged on the loose end of his scarf, and he blinked slowly. Astrid shut her eyes as he leaned over her again, encircling her shoulders as he pressed his lips to hers firmly. There was a few moments of quiet, and he broke away, exhaling softly. She opened her eyes to look up at him, then smile, "You have lipstick on your chin," she said softly, tracing it away with her fingertip.

xXx


	3. Thus

Chpt. 3: Thus.

"Don't touch that."

Astrid looked up at Walter with a small smirk, "Why? Will it electrocute me?"

Walter continued to look down at her hand on his with a suspicious gaze, "…It might."

Astrid laughed, and removed her hand, "Okay. Sorry."

"I liked you better when you thought I was annoying," Walter grumbled, pulling his goggles into place as he began to twist knobs situated on a panel, the alarmingly piercing sound of a Geiger counter sounding as a brilliant blue light began to focus itself within the glass parameters of his contraption.

Astrid pulled on her own goggles, "I still think you're annoying. But now I know you're just doing it for attention."

"Am not," he muttered with a frown, trying to focus on the task at hand.

Astrid smiled, shaking her head as she fell silent.

"Any luck?" Olivia asked as she entered, stripping off her heavy overcoat. Peter followed her in, taking the garment from her and heading for the coat rack.

"I've only just assembled the thing," Walter replied gruffly, squinting down at a foggy gauge and returning to fiddling with the knobs, "A bit of adjustment is in order. And the distractions here are _terrible_." he frowned over at Astrid, who hung her head with a laugh.

Several trials later, Walter ripped the goggles from his face, throwing them onto the table with a crash and storming away. The office door banged loudly as he slammed it behind himself. "I'll get it," Astrid said quickly, as Peter started forward. He shrugged, and returned to his task of searching through the text messages on his cell phone.

Astrid pushed open the door carefully, "Walter?"

He turned, anger growing on his face, "What did I tell you about _distracting_ me?!" he boomed, furious.

"Sorry."

"And now I've completely disfigured the device because I can't concentrate! Go away!" He flounced into his chair, beginning to shuffle files and send papers flying wildly.

Astrid nodded patiently, "You're blowing up at me again," she said, and readied for the explosion.

"I AM NOT!" he cried, "This is a _laboratory, _miss! It is not a place for things to be fair or unfair, who gets picked on and who doesn't! It is a place of _science_, and I simply cannot concentrate with you- you-" he let out an agitated growl, spinning in his chair to rake his fingers back, through his hair.

"Are you finished?" Astrid asked, her hands on her hips patiently.

He was silent for another few moments, glaring up at the ceiling as he continued to spin, "…yes," he replied at last.

"You can concentrate just fine, Walter," Astrid said, stopping the chair from behind to place her hands on either side of his face, looking down at him, "And I know you deal with plenty of distractions. I'm flattered that I'm one of them, actually. But we've talked about this. I'm your assistant, and everything I do is to help you solve these cases. Okay?"

"You're a saboteur," he pouted, "you can't go about doing things like that. I really flusters me."

Astrid smiled, "I know. It's cute. Even your tantrums. But you're brilliant, Walter, and if you really put your best to something, it'll get done. The accelerator is the same way- it'll get done. But you have to _work_ at it, alright?"

"You keep distracting me," Walter insisted, "I can't."

"So ignore me."

"I can't."

"So I'll ignore you," Astrid smiled, pushing around his eyebrows.

"Don't do that. I can't stand it when you do that." he caught her wrists, pulling her hands away from his face.

"Squishing your face or ignoring you?" She asked with a smirk.

"I have a funny face, I can understand that. But don't ignore me. I hate when people ignore me- it drives me crazy."

"And we wouldn't want that," Astrid stooped, giving him a small kiss, "back to work, Frankenstein."

Walter sighed, righting himself in his chair. He rubbed his forehead tiredly, "Damn."

XXx

END.


End file.
